How to Flirt 2
by Marilyn3
Summary: This is another somewhat true story of how me and my friends flirt, starring SMOSHxOCs I do not own Smosh. No copyright infringement is intended.


How to Flirt #2

"Come on, Charlotte!" I exclaim in mock frustration.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your pants on." She replies back.

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued to wait by her locker. We were at her locker first, because it was in the Senior Building, while mine is in the Science Building.

While she was slowly putting her stuff in her locker, I started to use the front of my shirt to fan myself off from the hot, California weather.

Yes, it was a nice, 85 degree weather here in Sacramento.

As I was fanning myself, Char glances at me and says, "Oh, I meant to tell you that I liked your outfit today. It really fits you."

I looked down at what I was wearing: a dark blue tank top layered over a white tank top, my favorite cut off jean shorts, my black low Converse and my signature panda necklace. "Thanks…I think." She rolls her eyes at me and sticks out her tongue.

She finally stands up and picks up her backpack from the floor and closes her locker. "Ready?" She asks.

"Of course." I reply. We turn away from her locker and headed towards the stairs.

I put my earphones in my ears to try to find this song for her listen to when suddenly these two guys stepped in front of us.

Walking in front of her is this guy with a skater-ish, bowl haircut, wearing faded blue jeans and a Pokémon t-shirt.

His friend, who was walking in front of me has this emo type of haircut, wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

Did I mention that they both looked hot?

While I am still trying to find that song, I can't help myself but to check out the dude in the Pokémon t-shirt.

I looked at Charlotte and said, "You see that guy in front of you? He's really hot."

After about a minute after saying that, the guy walking in front of me turned around and looked at me then faced forward again and looked at his friend and said, "Dude, the chick behind me just said that you were hot."

It took me a moment to realize that I did NOT whisper that.

About a minute after I realized that, I noticed that the hottie in the Pokémon shirt turned around and did a quick once over of me and started to blush as he turned back around.

And, oddly enough, when he did that, I felt a warm flush brush over me and making me blush.

By now we have made it the bridge connecting the two buildings and as they guys went left, me and Char went right. Right as Char went through the door, I took a quick peek over my shoulder and noticed that the guy with the skater-ish haircut was doing the same to me, making us both blush and getting a raised, questionable eyebrow look from our friends.

We just turned back around and continued the walk with our friends. Going our separate ways.

At least that's what we thought.

When the door closed, Charlotte all but ripped the earphones out of my ears and said, "What the hell was that all about?"

Giving her an agitated but confused look, I said, "What are ya talkin' about?"

She gave me a 'yeah right' look and responded, "You know, that look ya'll was giving each other."

With that, I felt myself start to blush again and said, "I don't know. Nothing, I guess."

She rolled her eyes and gave me another 'yeah right' look before replying, "Yeah. Uh-huh. It sure seemed like 'nothing'."

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes. "It was! Can we just go to my locker now? Before my momma has a fit about me being late."

"Okay. Okay." She says, as we push our way through the two sets of doors.

We walked to my locker, which just _had_ to be in the second-to last row of lockers. Luckily, however, it was an end locker.

When we made it to my locker, I quickly unlocked my lock and started to take out the stuff I didn't need in my locker.

Right as I was almost done, I heard footsteps coming through the stairs connecting from the Science Building to the Vocational Building.

I took a quick peek at who it was and boy, was I surprised.

It was the hottie in the Pokémon shirt and his friend.

I quickly moved my head a little bit, so that my long, thick hair fell over my shoulder, so that way I could look at him without it being so…well, obvious.

While I was peeking through my hair, I saw that he noticed that it was me and elbowed his friend as they walked to his locker.

Which happened to be right. Across. From. Mine.

I felt warmth wash over me again and quickly finished getting what I needed.

"Ready?" Asked Char.

"Yup." I respond, as I closed my locker and clicked the lock in to place.

As we turned towards the way we came in, I felt eyes watching me. But I willed myself not to turn my head.

After a few steps, I stopped in my tracks and let out a low, "Fuck."

Charlotte, already a few steps ahead of me, turned around and said, "What?"

"I left my book for English class in my locker. You go ahead; I'll text you later."

She nodded and said okay and turned back around and headed to the back parking lot to her car.

With a small, frustrated sigh, I turned back around and headed to my locker.

After I quickly re-unlock my locker and grabbed the dang book, as closed my locker and started to face the way I came from, I noticed that someone was standing right there and I let out a surprised scream.

It was the cutie in the Pokémon shirt.

He raised his hands in the 'I-surrender' way and started to smile.

To cover up my everlasting moments of embarrassing myself, especially around this guy, I said, "Jeez, put a bell 'round your neck."

He gave me a small, surprised look at my comment and let out a chuckle. "Sorry about that."

While biting my lip, I closed my locker and put the lock back on and looked down and said that it was cool.

Remembering that I had to go home, I let out a small gasp and look back at the guy standing less than 10 inches in front of me, studying me, and say that I had to go.

He quickly sobered up from looking at me and shaked his hair out of his eyes, showing his soul-seeing, ocean blue eyes.

Gazing at them, it felt as though as the earth had stop turning.

That time just frozed.

While I was still focusing my eyes on his, I didn't hear what he was saying, so he waved his hand in front of my eyes and gave me a concerned look.

I stumbled a little bit and while still feeling enchanted by this guy, I asked, "I'm sorry, what was you saying?"

Giving me a smile, and blush creeping on his cheeks, he repeats, "I'll walk you to your car. I-if you w-want me too."

Feeling myself begin to blush again, I nodded my head yes and said, "Sure. Thanks."

His cheeks started to blush harder and mumbled out a "no problem."

We walked a couple of steps before he stopped and said "Hold on."

I stilled and gave him a confused look as he bent his arm and gestured towards it and said, in a fake, French accent, "M'lady."

I let out a laugh and felt a small, stupid smile on my face as I hooked my arm through his.

As we walked towards the back parking lot, we talked about, well, almost everything.

We talked about our favorite colors, our favorite types of music.

And all too soon, we were at my Chevy Impala.

He looks at my car and lets out a low whistle. "Nice car." I grin and say, "Yeah, thanks, she's my baby."

He nods his head and gives me an…what I think is an admiring look.

After about a few seconds of some-what comfortable silence, he smacks himself in the forehead says, "Oh, my name is Ian. Dammit. I should have said that first!"

I couldn't help myself. I let out a giggle and say, "Looks like we both forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Marilyn."

He gave me a breathtaking grin and holds out his hand and says, "Nice to meet you, Miss Marilyn."

I let out another giggle, while feeling my cheeks start to get warmer, I put my hand in his and say, "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Ian."

We stand that way for about a minute, before we both come to our senses and drop our hands. I can still feel the warmth from his palm on mine.

I gave a sad look at my car and felt the rush that I didn't want to leave his company so soon. I tell him that I have to get home and he looks up with sadness in his, mirroring my thoughts.

He says okay and takes a step behind me as I unlock the driver side door. When I pull the key back out, he reaches over and grabs on the door handle and opens it.

I felt a smile form on my lips and the warmth running through my veins again as I climb in and put the key in the ignition as he closes the door.

I turn the key and look at him and he makes a hand gesture to roll down the window.

I quickly do and he takes a hold my hand and writes his number and tells me to text him.

And before I could respond, his friend from earlier, honks his horn and tells Ian to hurry his ass up.

Ian flips him off and gives me a sad smile and heads towards his friend's car.

I sat there watching him get in the car for about a minute, before shaking myself and quickly pull out my cell phone and put his number in my contact list.

Letting out a deep breath, I start the car and drove home.

~5 minutes later~

As I pull into the driveway and turned my car off, I grabbed my stuff and hurried to the front door.

I quickly unlock and opened the door. While kicking off my shoes and shutting the door, I rush upstairs to my room and threw myself on the bed.

As I laid in the middle of the bed, I pulled out my phone and texted Ian, letting him know it was me.

Less than a minute later, he texts back saying, "Hey :) "

I felt a stupid smile appear on my face and my heart started to race as I texted him back.

* * *

**A:N/ I loved writing this story, and I hope that you guys did to c: Please, let me know what you thought of it**


End file.
